


Rooftop

by redhoodparker



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Confession, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Requested, another fic from my tumblr, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodparker/pseuds/redhoodparker
Summary: Fluff prompt 6: “For God’s sake, just kiss me already!” with Peter Parker"To the pair of you, this relationship you had was totally platonic. With, of course, pining from each of you."Mutual pining with a cute confession
Relationships: Peter Parker (MCU)/Reader, Peter Parker (Spider-Man)/Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Spider-Man (MCU)/Reader, Spider-Man/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> This one actually isn't edited between my Tumblr and here!  
> It's only about a year old (posted in July last year) so it didn't really surprise me.  
> Oh also! This was for a writing challenge hosted by hollandroos over on Tumblr! Hence the fluff prompt :)

Peter Parker was an enigma. He disappeared at random and always seemed on edge, as if he was waiting for something to happen. He was always nervous, quiet, unsure of himself, but something happened and he was different.

But you stuck by him. You weren’t his best friend - that title was held proudly by Ned - but you and Peter had an odd, undefined relationship. You would spend nights at each other’s places, watching movies cuddled on the couch or, after Peter’s tech upgrade, on his bed. At school you would be the third musketeer with Ned and Pete, sitting with them at breaks and in classes that you would have with one or both of them. But you weren’t dating. To the pair of you, this relationship you had was totally platonic. With, of course, pining from each of you.

—

You were standing on the roof of your apartment building, wind ruffling your lose hair. You had a blanket wrapped around your shoulders and you were staring at the sun set over the tops of buildings.

Peter always swung past your building when he was going on his patrols of New York and you loved to watch him as he goes by. Even though you couldn’t see his face, you knew it was one of the moments where he felt truly carefree.

—

“She looks cold, Peter.” Karen’s voice echoed, breaking Peter’s haze. He was watching you, standing on the rooftop in his peripheral. He would never tell you, but once you had confronted him that you knew he was Spider-Man, he made a point of changing his path to see you before patrols, just so you’d know he would be going out.

Every time you saw him, you would raise a hand and wiggle your fingers, a soft smile set on your face. And every time, his face would heat up and his heart would skip.

“Yeah, she does.” His voice is soft, concerned but adoring before disappearing around the block.

—

“Peter,” Happy groaned through the phone, “just ask her and stop complaining. If she doesn’t like you then you have closure. If she does then you date and blah blah blah happily ever after.”

“Yeah but-” The line clicked dead. Peter groaned, putting his phone away.

“Happy is correct, Peter.” Peter rolled his eyes, pulling the bottom of his mask back over his mouth. “Text message sent.”

“Wait, what!” He pulled his phone back out and low and behold, Karen had sent a message to you, telling you to meet him on the rooftop because he had to talk to you. “No. No Karen. Why did-” his phone beeped. _Sure_.

—

You paced, wrapped back up in your blanket. The moonlight was barely reflecting on the scattering of clouds, stars completely hidden by the city lights. Usually after patrols, Peter went straight home. _So why did he want to talk?_

You heard the _thwip_ of his webs and turn to see the red-clad boy. He rubbed his hands together nervously, unable to meet your eyes.

“What did you need to talk to me about, Spidey?” He glanced up at you nervously and you smile softly.

“Well, Karen sent that but,” He looked back down at his hand, “Happy was telling me to tell you because then I’ll stop complaining to him and so Karen sent that message because I was never-”

“Pete?” You interrupt his rambles. He took a deep breath, composed himself and finally,

“I like you. Like, really like you, and have for a while.” He’s too scared to look up at you, afraid of rejection, but the words are already flowing. “And I was too afraid to tell you because I don’t want to scare you off. Even though being literal Spider-Man didn’t scare you off.” You let out a soft giggle, taking a step forward. Peter pulled up the bottom of his mask, trying to avoid the feeling of claustrophobia that came with the panic. “God this is so embarrassing and you probably don’t like me back and-” You placed your hands on his shoulders and he halted.

“ **For God’s sake** , Peter. **Just kiss me already**.”

“I, uh. What?” If he wasn’t going to make the first move, then you will.

You rolled your eyes, pulled Peter forward by his shoulders and clumsily pressed your lips to his. You felt - and heard - him let out a sigh and you smiled into the kiss.


End file.
